El Diario Melancólico de los Sueños Malvados
by Joichiro kanra
Summary: Pensamientos profundos de Orihara Izaya relacionado con Shizuo. Son solo ideas sueltas de quien es Izaya, que siente sobre shizuo, que sueña, que le atormenta, su pasado, su secretos, sus miedos. Advertencia: Mención de gustos homosexuales en el proceso.
1. La presentación del Cuervo

******Pensamientos profundos de Orihara Izaya relacionado con Shizuo.**

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**El Diario Melancólico de los Sueños Malvados.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**Advertencia:**

-Mención de gustos homosexuales en el historia.

-Posible lenguaje obsceno.

-Lenguaje narcisista

-Posible bulling infantil.

-Posibles sentimientos suicidas.

**Datos de ****interés**:

-De cortos capítulos, máximo llegaría a tener cuatro capítulos o posiblemente llegue a extenderlo.

-También publicare la próxima semana otra historia gemela muy ligada a esta, que se llama: El Diario Melancólico de la Ira Desbordada, por Hewajima Shizuo. Cuando termine los dos diarios una tercera se llamara:El Diario Melancólico de los Sentimientos Perdidos, habla sobre la relación de Shizuo e Izaya; contado por una tercera persona que pondremos como Celty , Shinra, Nasaomi kida, etc.

-En le proceso tal vez haga una historia de Izaomi( una historia que no tiene nada que ver con esta pero a los que les gusta esta pareja me encantaría que lo leyeran, nombre:(Quiero saber lo que ocultas tras esa caja de Pandora)

**Notas del autor:**

Esta basado en una idea original en donde hago mención de los sentimientos de un personaje ficticio que yo misma cree. Alter ego, de nombres:

-Génesis y Jeff( si inspirado en los creepy), de los pensamientos oscuros que una persona pueda tener, que ronda en la mente de un asesino, que pasa por su mente, de que va la historia un psicópata, o una persona que tenga pensamientos psicóticos se llama:La Melancolía de las Distorsiones de los Sueños Malvados. Y pensé, porque no usarlo en un Shizaya.

-Si se abran dado cuenta esta muy apegado a la verdadera personalidad de Izaya, en la mayoría de fanfics que me dispuse leer por tres años, siempre encuentro una distorsión en la personalidad de Izaya( aunque la mayoría me han gustado aun así) y ¿porque? naturalmente se centran demasiado en como enamorar a estos dos a mi me ha pasado y suele salir un poco **OoC** porque no tenemos idea de como seria una relación en estos dos. Tal vez a mi también me salga un poco OoC, lo más probable es que sucede un poco.

-Y de todos estos pensamientos, salio esto. No fue muy difícil describir a Iza, Iza porque suelo identificarme con el, bastante, no soy loca -w- tal vez.(Pero me siento identificada más con Izaya que con Shizuo)

**Pareja: Izaya x Shizuo**

**Disclaimer:**

**Durarara no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor **

**Ryohgo Narita.**

El lunes 24 de noviembre del 2013 ( hice una ligera corrección ya que fue un capitulo de prueba)

* * *

**Primera Hoja de los Recuerdos**

**Perfil**

**折原 臨也**

**Edad:** 24

**Cumpleaños:** 4 de Mayo

**Altura**: 1,75 m

**Peso:** 58 kg

**Raza:** Humano

**Afiliación :** Él mismo

**Ocupación:** Traficante de infromación

El Hombre de los eterno 21...

**Introducción****:**

Sabes,

_Todo el mundo ha sido una molestia para mi, siempre e tratado de seguir las reglas para calmar mi ansiedad. Por supuesto hay cosas que te llevan a sentirte solo, pero que importa destruir una vida si solo eres tu el que te importa, no tienes nada, todos te odian; para que preocuparse de los demás, si ellos te rechazan, siempre te has sentido odiado, solo, siempre has estado bajo las reglas, tu moral no me sirve ya que tu jamás entenderás porque de mis acciones, tu no sabes nada._

**...**

**...**

**...**

**La presentación de un Cuervo****  
**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Mi nombre ustedes; jóvenes súbditos ya lo deben de saber.

Orihara Izaya, su magnífico Dios que todo lo puede...porque cualquiera puede ser un Dios, si lo desea. El que se encuentra sentado en su trono como un rey, el que puede observar a toda la multitud desde su lejanía; contemplando a todos sus seres humanos desde una silla bañada en oro o tal vez solo un simple humano con un gran ego muy inflado, de todas maneras soy alguien superior, alguien de temer. Nadie me puede juzgar por querer tener el poder entre mis manos, tenerlo todo de mis preciados humanos, todos ansiamos poder alguna vez, unos más que otros.

¿Cómo Soy? Te lo preguntas al mirarme de lejos ¿Quién soy? Todos nosotros alguna ves ansiamos conocer, somos curiosos y como tal queremos saberlo todo con detalles; somos seres humanos por naturaleza bastante insistentes, hasta el punto de llegar a ser estresante.

Te preguntas a que suelo dedicarme o que hago de mi vida. No creo que llegues a considerarme un ser atractivo, no lo soy para nadie, en ningún aspecto puede que consideres mi persona como buena compañía, no creo que te lo preguntes, no creo que tengas ansías en conocer atreves de mis pensamientos, porque si es así; no te aseguro que te guste mucho lo que verías en mis memorias. Soy un traficante de información, me dedico a venderla a quien se me dé la gana, igualmente robo información de quien me plazca; tengo mis contactos con lo yakuza, incluyendo al honorable y detestable Shiki que me pide con frecuencia datos personales de incontables personas: enemigos, amigos, mujeres,etc. Aunque realmente no trabajo para ellos.

Es genial manipular, engañar y jugar con las vidas de las demás personas, lo sé absolutamente todo; me gusta saberlo todo, siempre he sido el mayor genio de todo Ikekuburo. Todos esperan de mí engaño, traición y muerte.!Son tan tiernos¡!Lindos, muy lindos al pensar tantas cosas bonitas sobre mí, awww!-

Los humanos me temen porque saben lo que puedo hacer, controlarles como lo hace a un magnifico titiritero a sus títeres. Conozcan mi persona por correo electrónico como "Kanra" o "Nakura" aunque prefiero el nombre de Kanra, me siento más cómodo con ese nombre,es muy femenino. Siempre estoy conectado en línea. Gustarían una plática conmigo preciosos humanos ! My babys¡

Soy un miembro de los Dollars, mi trabajo ha sido siempre reclutar a varios humanos para satisfacer mis planes productivos, me sorprendió que el líder de ese grupo haya sido un interesante chico, nadie se lo esperaría de un joven de espíritu tan indefenso; su nombre era Ryūgamine Mikado, si así es. El pobre chico vino a Ikekuburo tan indeciso, era muy escuálido de mirada bastante pura, era el ser más hermoso de lo humanos que había visto, fue uno de mis juguetes más interesantes!claro¡ solo un juego del momento, intente ponerlo en contra de su querido amigo, líder de los pañuelos amarillos, ansiaba que mi mascota se vengara por el accidente pasado hacia su novia herida, al saber que su escuálido compañero era la razón de tal accidente, líder de los Dollars. Pero Kida era un pobre estúpido, huyo después del enfrentamiento con los pañuelos amarillos, se fue con esa pobre chiquilla, que se escapó de mi control.

Oh, no salio como lo había planeado, y eso me enfureció. Me quede muy triste con mi delicada secretaria Namie, pero realmente que me importaba.

¿ Sobre Mi familia? Que quisieras saber tú de mis raíces. No es que no tenga alguien que me aprecie, es solo que...no tengo nada.

Yo no tengo una familia en particular, no se la necesidad de eso que llaman "Amor de Familia", no es importante, es un estorbo. Pienso que interfiere mucho con mis propósitos deseados, un peso más que cargar. Lo único que tengo en mi departamento, en mi oficina es una secretaria con gustos enfermos e incestuosos por su hermano que también esta igual de loco, y para rematar, con un mal genio. Alguien cercano a un amor fraternal, seria kitashani Shinra, un amigo de la infancia, un compañero fiable, un enfermo obsesionado por un jinete sin cabeza. Enamorarse de esa manera de un monstruo, por favor, me parece lo más estúpido, fuera de los limites de un ser mortal como mis preciados humanos. No, ese medico podría ser considerado el único humano que detestaría, es gracioso no, somos amigos y aun así me parece desagradable su pasatiempo, debo reconocer que Celty, es un fenómeno bastante hermoso, pero sigue siendo algo detestable para mi persona, aunque esa Dullahan me dé bastante curiosidad, todo de su procedencia, sobre su existencia en si, especialmente, su hermosa cabeza que tengo a mi disposición, con eso tal vez causar una guerra mundial, era su sueño más anhelado.

Mis hermanas Mairu y Kururi ¿que hay de ellas?. Hermanas de sangre, no cuentan como una familia; son molestas e irritantes, dan ganas de tirarlas en un bolsa de plástico al mar. No las odio, solo son una molestia bastante grave, una molestia que tengo que sobrellevar. Si me pidieran un deseo, desearía haber sido hijo único, aunque, mi posición de bastardo no me va nada mal, si que tengo esperando un buen hogar. Como estarán mis queridos y amados padres, debería hacerles una visita ,pero preferiría evitar los insultos subidos de tono, como la oveja negra de la familia. ~Los amo~

¿Mis Gustos? Veamos, hablemos de lo que odio en primer lugar. La comida chatarra y las cosas dulces. Me provocan gases, no se ¿Me preguntan? ¿Por que? pues las detesto porque, las detesto. Quien quería comer esas cosas que te dejan caries en los dientes, o te causan diabetes, quien rayos comería algo tan nauseabundo como eso, tampoco quiero engordar como puerco. Odio los pasteles, los bizcochos, odio los bombones, los caramelos. Todo lo que sea comida basura.

Amo el pescado graso, no se, me gusta la textura lo que degusta mi paladar, prefiero cosas saladas y agrias, si pudiera lo comería siempre. Pero tengo que variar. Me gustan los juegos de mesa:ajedrez, damas y el shogi; me ayudan con mis planificadas estrategias, cada pieza representa uno de los personajes de Ikekuburo, cada movimiento es exacto y preciso. Lo cual me funciona para planear varias cosas. !Yeah es una maravilla!

También me gustan mucho los humanos si se abran dado cuenta, los adoro con toda mi alma. Son manipulables, tan manejables, son tan visibles a simple vista, fáciles de engañar, sumamente predecibles, tan mortales e incrédulos. Puedo hacer que depositen su confianza en mí persona, mentirles con hermosas palabras, para destruir sus sueños de una manera sencilla sin esfuerzo. Los sueños son fáciles de romper igual que las metas y la fe. Todo es tan fácil de destruir, solo con chasquear los dedos varios de mis queridos humanos estarían besándome los pies, pero no, no me gusta exagerar. Si ellos se mantienen lejos está bien para mí, porque sería más fácil observarles. Mas fácil si desconocen quien soy.

Otra cosa que me gusta es mi pequeño bebe, me refiero a mi navaja, me acompaño en las buenas y en la malas, me saco de varios apuros. Comparto buenos momentos con mi preciosidad. Y ella fue la que me ayudo a marcar a mi Shizuo_chan, una marca permanente para hacerlo completamente mio, ese acontecimiento fue uno de los mayores éxitos de mi vida.

¿Qué odias con toda tu vida? Eso es fácil,A Shizuo-chan.

No es un humano. Es una bestia, un monstruo, un fenómeno de gran fuerza. Desde que nos conocimos al encontrarnos, nuestras miradas desprendieron una pasión maravillosa, un odio incandescente, un fuego permanente de intensidad brutal. Yo lo sabía, al mirarlo lo supe. Lo odiaba, cuando tuvimos nuestro primer enfrentamiento, cuando esa navaja rozo su pecho, cuando esa fuerza brutal se arremetió contra mí. Supe que no era humano, jamás podría compararse con mis preciosos humanos, era un ser desagradable de joven y aún lo es. No puedo saber lo que ronda por su mente, es extraño. Nuestros enfrentamientos de vida y muerte me sirven de relajo después de un día duro en el trabajo.

También odio el humo del cigarrillo, un producto cancerígeno que asfixia mis fosas nasales, y me molesta que el monstruo lo fume. Me da pena que se muera antes de a verlo matado yo mismo.

¿Amas? Pero es más que obvio, a la raza humana, por supuesto, amo a toda la raza humana es un amor unilateral. Y pues si quieres algo más especifico, pues te digo, !Que me amo a mi mismo¡, porque soy perfecto, soy realmente hermoso, creado por la perfección, mi diseño fue bien constituido, aparte de ser un genio controlador, mi coeficiente intelectual es mayor al de todos. Soy la belleza de la naturaleza, ja,ja,ja, mi intelecto y mi facilidad con las palabras, todos aman mi carisma, yo también, de la misma manera amo muchísimo las persecuciones que tengo con ese rubio estúpido, me encanta ser perseguido. A ti no. ¿Sueños? Mis sueños, nos los comprenderías si te lo dijera, causar una guerra en Ikekuburo, una guerra divina, eso es poco, la destrucción total del mundo entero, eso es poco, el control total del universo, eso es absurdo. Soy sencillo , solo quiero observar como se desmorona el mundo frente a mis ojos.

Mis ¿Secretos?, para que contarte algo que puedes usar en mi contra, mis debilidades, mis pesadillas, mis errores. Quédate con la duda. Insistes, si esto te satisface,No lo sé, no lo se, solo mírate al espejo varias veces y sabrás a lo que me refiero.

¿Vida sexual? Nada realmente interesante. Pues no me interesa en lo más mínimo una vida llena de actividad sexual a diferencia de "otros" no soy como el, jamás voy a ser como el, rebajarse a acostarse e con zorras. Los odio, lo detesto, detesto ….. perdón pero el sexo es de animales cavernicolas. Eso no es importante en mi vida, no me importa lo que haga ese maldito protozoario estúpido. Porque hablo de el ahora, vamos esto es tormentoso, no se lo tomen enserio. Soy un ser netamente asexual, no me interesa nada sobre el sexo, absolutamente nada. No niego que a mis 21 sigo siendo virgen… quien sabe, por lo menos es lo ultimo que haría, y si lo hice alguna vez fue por juego, una manera de llegar a mis humanos más rapido, pero no lo suelo utilizar. No es que me guste tener una vida sexual como otros salvajes, perros que necesitan ser castrados.

Creo que suficiente de mí. Mejor Hablemos un poco de mi pasado, como lo conoci, un poco de el y cuanto lo detesto.

_Continuara…_

_Prox capitulo:_

_Segunda hoja de los recuerdo:_

_¿?_


	2. Aviso

Bien se estarán preguntando porque desapareció el capitulo e decidido modificarlo un poco ya que lo volvi a leer y no me a convencido realmente el capitulo se supone que Izaya es un maníaco y me apresure mucho con el enamoramiento si tendrá ese enamoramiento pero con un toque más arisco. No se preocupen en una semana estara el segundo capitulo modificado.


End file.
